


Wait It Out

by intoapuddle



Series: Accidentally [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Sometimes Phil just wants Dan to wait it out.





	Wait It Out

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a tumblr anon! 
> 
> _"so for the kink think maybe u could write some edging? like not long term or anything but just like a stop/start kinda thing within the same session? "_

Phil watches the footage. He’s been editing for a while now, and he still thinks the video is lacking. He’s been making videos for ten years, and despite all that experience and the preparation he now does for them he still sometimes finds himself disappointed with what he’s whipped together. He should probably add something. Maybe he should just film it all over again. He sighs, runs a hand through his hair. The last thing he wants to look at now is a screen. His eyes are tired and dry. Phil checks the time. It’s somehow already three in the morning, and he’s been re-watching and re-editing for two hours. He shakes his head at himself in increasing disappointment. Ten years of the same job, and he can’t even keep his hours on a proper schedule.

Phil shuts his laptop and stretches his legs. The TV is playing soft music that he doesn’t remember turning on. He blinks, hears a sound, and turns his head towards its source.

Dan is standing by the coffee table. He’s wearing a big hoodie and a pair of soft shorts. He’s holding a tray containing two mugs.

“Oh, you startled me then,” Phil says with a laugh. “I thought you were sleeping?”

“Likewise.”

Dan winks like it’s a joke, but he doesn’t seem very amused. His expression stays neutral as he puts the tray down and lights a candle. Phil immediately feels better. The scent of earl grey fills his nostrils as he inhales and stretches his back, slumping back on the sofa. Dan sits down next to him. Phil keeps his eyes closed as he feels Dan’s hand come to rub over his thigh.

“You’re not supposed to be working,” Dan says.

“I know.”

“The video is fine.”

“It’s not.”

“Yes it is. I told you the second edit was more than enough.”

Phil sighs. He still feels better than he did earlier, but this same tired argument they keep having is wearing on him.

“Scooch,” Dan says.

Phil opens his eyes and moves to the side. Dan scoots closer, one hand coming to play with Phil’s hair. The quiff has deflated and is now shagging over his forehead. Probably full of splinges and too close to the terrible haircut Phil for some reason aspired to wear in his late teens. Dan pulls the hair back, eyes going over Phil’s face as if he’s making some sort of assessment.

“I’m not going to faint again,” Phil jokes.

“Any more nights of this and you will,” Dan says seriously.

Phil huffs, turning his head away and by effect rejecting Dan’s touch. They’re different when it comes to this stuff. They work well together most of the time, amazingly even, but Dan’s unrelenting need to have frequent serious talks gets to him. He does it even when Phil is tired and already angry at himself for having, yet again, fallen into that editing hole where nothing seems right. All it’s going to turn into is bickering, when it could easily be avoided by talking about it the next day instead. Phil sighs and looks back at Dan who has started to sip his tea.

“Caffeine probably won’t make this any better,” Phil say.

He notices and hates how completely humourless and pointy his tone is, but he’s too exhausted to say anything else to smooth it over.

“It’s decaf,” Dan responds casually.

Phil takes the mug then and has a mouthful. It’s the perfect temperature. Dan has a way of always knowing exactly when to take the kettle off the pot as to not have to wait for half an hour for the tea to cool. It’s heaven to Phil’s mouth and throat. When Phil’s deeply concentrated on something for long enough he has a tendency to mindlessly chew the inside of his bottom lip. He runs his tongue over the small indentation from teeth.

“I’m calling it a night anyway,” Phil says after a few moments of silence. “I think if anything I’ve just made it worse by now.”

“Stop thinking about it.”

Phil cocks an eyebrow and Dan shrugs.

“Somebody’s moody,” Phil comments.

“Try spending three hours trying to sleep just to wake up an hour later and then we’ll talk,” Dan says.

That explains it. Dan may look all cute and cuddly, skin glowing from the soft yellow lighting of the lit candle, but he isn’t always like he seems. Phil has learned that the hard way. He knows just how to make it better, too. He knows exactly what Dan needs to get all those muscles to stop tensing and to make his mind stop spinning. But Phil feels completely disinterested in that right now. He wants it, deep down, but it wouldn’t end up well right now. He’s got a mug full of hot, delicious tea in his hand but his main focus is to not on the taste, but to try not to fall asleep and accidentally scald himself. So going by that, Phil realises that sex in this state would just end up…

Disappointing. There’s that word again. The one that shifts Phil’s mood rapidly and strains the idea of his own self worth. Half-arsed, stupid, fruitless.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks, and Phil’s pulled out of his train of thoughts.

“Yeah,” Phil says, taking another mouthful as an excuse not to elaborate.

Dan tilts his head to the side, one socked foot coming to poke at Phil’s knee. Phil puts a hand over Dan’s toes and squeezes. Their conversation may be tired and a bit argumentative, but it’s all due to sleep deprivation and the knowledge that whatever they say has no bearing on their relationship. They’ve been committed to each other long enough to be able to say things without the constant fear of hurting feelings. They’re solid enough to dare push one another. Despite that, the small touches are still reassuring.

“Come to bed with me,” Dan says as he stretches his toes inside Phil’s hand.

“Yeah,” Phil says.

“My pillow’s not doing it for me tonight.” Dan gives a tired smile.

Phil puts the half-empty mug back on top of the tray and smiles back.

“I’ll be your pillow, Dan.”

* * *

When Phil wakes up Dan has abandoned him for his pillow. Typical. Phil grins to himself as he watches Dan lying on his back, pillow tucked lazily into the crook of his arm. As Phil’s eyes travel downwards he notices something else.

It’s Dan’s cock, standing high enough to strain against the tented fabric of his shorts. There’s a wet spot right at the tip. 

Phil rolls over, a hand coming to stroke Dan’s smooth chest. He rests his head on Dan’s shoulder and stays close. Thoughtless pets over Dan’s chest and stomach, his fingers carding through the sparse line of hair from the belly button and down. Dan makes a soft noise in his sleep before his eyes flutter open.

Phil says nothing. He simply keeps up what he’s doing, but he can already feel some increasing heat from Dan. Dan moves to nuzzle his nose in Phil’s hair, and his arm snakes under him to hold him there.

It doesn’t take long of this slow cuddle until Dan grows impatient.

“So,” he says, voice hoarse.

Phil smiles to himself.

“So?” he echoes.

Dan’s hand covers Phil’s then, and purposely leads it down, closer to his erection which has not softened at all during the few minutes since Dan woke up.

Phil lets his hand be guided downwards, but stops once he’s close enough to touch. Dan’s hand disappears and Phil can practically feel the anticipation in Dan’s body as they both stare at Phil’s stalling hand.

“Phil,” Dan groans.

“What?” Phil asks.

Phil sits up then. He moves away from Dan’s hold, which isn’t difficult since Dan is still relaxed from sleep despite his ever increasing need for touch.

Phil pulls his pyjama bottoms on and turns to face Dan. Dan, whose face is flushed red, and hair all disheveled curls spilling lazily onto his forehead. Beautiful. A real sight to see, which Phil hadn’t really been thinking about when they were so close and touching. The only thing that betrays this sweet picture is Dan’s expression. Confused, teasing into frustration.

“Phil?” Dan asks.

“No,” Phil says.

He really wants to touch. He wants to make Dan come his brains out in that cute sleepy way he does in the morning. But something stops Phil from doing so. It’s like that feeling from last night. Like it wouldn’t be right, or as good as it could be. There’s an idea forming inside that’s unexplored territory, but now that it’s taking hold he’s adamant on following through. What if they just waited?

“No?” Dan asks incredulously. “I can just take care of it myself, you know.”

“No,” Phil repeats, a small smirk coming out on his face despite fighting it.

Dan chuckles.

“Alright,” he shrugs.

He stands up, finds his own bottoms and pulls them on. He turns around, still kind of waiting for Phil to break and stop whatever is going on. But Phil simply turns, unbothered.

Once he’s in the doorway he stops, and turns to look at Dan. They share a heated gaze.

“Don’t masturbate,” Phil says, as if that hadn’t been clear. “I want to be the one to make you come next time.”

Dan looks unsure, but amused.

“Alright? When’s that gonna be?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Phil responds simply.

Dan lets out another small laugh, and Phil grins to himself.

* * *

Phil’s finally satisfied. The video has been finished and it’s not as bad as it seemed to him last night. He’ll wait to post it for now, but there’s a feeling fluttering inside of him the same way it always does when he can cross something off his to-do-list. It quiets the angry voice from last night that kept repeating words like disappointing in his mind. He still has some correspondence to go over today, but he’s not bothered about it. The worst part is over and he can finally afford some time to relax.

He’s just about to do so when Dan comes barreling into the lounge. It’s almost humourous how completely opposite it is from last night, when Dan had been standing there all soft and warm with their drinks. Now he’s buzzing with energy. He’s wearing his black tights and a matching tank top. His face is dripping with sweat and he has a worried crease in between his eyebrows.

“Phil,” Dan says urgently, coming closer to the sofa.

“No, no, no,” Phil yelps, hands coming up to shield himself. “Go wash off before you sit down for God sake.”

Dan stops, but he doesn’t relax. His muscles are tense and his jaw is clenched.

“So,” he says carefully, but the adrenaline in his voice betrays any attempt at seeming casual. “Would you like to join me in the shower then?”

Phil looks up. He can feel the heat off Dan, even when they’re not touching. It’s similar to this morning, and Phil realises why Dan is so frustrated all of a sudden. It makes that happy flutter of accomplishment even bigger inside.

“Hmm,” Phil says, pretending to think about it. “Why? Did you pull a muscle working out?”

It’s downright cruel, but Dan’s clenched jaw is delicious.

“No,” he says. “There’s another muscle that is very interested in you right now, though.”

Phil grins. Dan’s tights leave nothing to the imagination, but the hard bulge is not what keeps Phil interested. It’s the idea of waiting that really gets to him.

“That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard,” Phil comments instead of answering. “Calling it a muscle makes it seem weird.”

“It wasn’t a pick up line,” Dan argues. “It’s a _‘lets have sex’_ -line. Which shouldn’t have to have too much finesse after being with someone for nine years.”

It sounds harsh, but Phil laughs. A small laugh comes out of Dan as well. The situation is so strange.

“Maybe not _too much_ finesse,” Phil says. “But _some_ would be appreciated.”

“Phil,” Dan whines, stomping his feet.

“You could always jerk off if you’re that worked up about it,” Phil says, taking pity on him now.

He knows how Dan gets without coming. He has all this wound up energy, which he fruitlessly tries to expel in other ways. Exercise usually works best, but it’s never the same thing. Phil does feel for him, but then again he doesn’t really want Dan to take care of it himself. They could have some… fun with it. How good would that relief be if Dan had to wait it out? What would it be like if he got to a point when it was truly unbearable? Phil wants Dan’s relief. He always savours the moment he makes Dan come. He always comes so _hard_. It’s delicious and ridiculous and amazing. He can only imagine how good it would be if they put up some restrictions.

“Well, that isn’t fun,” Dan mumbles shyly.

A moment of waning confidence. Phil perks up.

“What d’you mean?” Phil asks.

“This is a thing, isn’t it?”

Phil furrows his brow in confusion. Dan smiles, confidence coming back when Phil’s takes the back seat for a second.

“A ‘thing’?”

“Like,” Dan stalls, looking up at the ceiling as he searches his mind for words.

As soon as he finds them he looks Phil straight in the eye.

“That time when I pretended to not understand what sex was.”

Dan giggles at that.

“It was ridiculous,” Phil grins.

“Yeah. But it was great.”

“Why is this like that?” Phil asks. “All I want is... “

“To make me wait so I can come at your command,” Dan fills in.

That wasn’t what Phil was about to say, but it isn’t any less true. The way Dan words it just sounds a lot kinkier than Phil realised it is. That fluttery feeling inside. It does remind him of certain times they’ve had sex. Sex is always great, but those few times when they’ve added another element to it, it’s been better than great. Phil might pretend he doesn’t like it as much as he does, but it’s not because of how it feels. It’s just a bit of fun, an addition, that he doesn’t need as a permanent part of their lives.

But then again, it feels amazing. Perhaps it isn’t as wrong and ‘not him’ as his mind tries to convince him it is. It’s just between him and Dan, after all.

“I…,” Phil stutters. “I guess?”

Dan cocks an eyebrow. That teasing glint in his eye is too much.

“Just have your shower,” Phil sighs, feeling lost. “And don’t masturbate.”

Dan’s smile grows wider.

“Alright,” he says, “sir.”

Phil is about to protest, but Dan turns his heel and walks away. Somehow this conversation has refreshed him. He has a bounce to his step and a breathy laugh on his lips.

Phil’s heart flutters.

* * *

When Phil enters the bedroom that night, Dan is sitting up on their bed with his laptop on. He actively ignores Phil. Phil undresses down to his boxers and gets under the covers. His eyes remain on Dan’s profile, harshly lit by the screen’s blue lighting. Phil feels tired, but he turns and keeps his gaze steady on Dan. He wonders if he’ll get that glance back. Dan seems so uptight. Had this been any other night he would’ve put the laptop away and cuddled into Phil’s arms by now. Not to fall asleep himself, but at least until Phil fell asleep and rolled away on his own. But this isn’t any other night. Tonight, Dan doesn’t have the freedom to initiate sex. Well. He does, but at the same time he doesn’t. Phil is a bit confused about the arrangement himself. He’d like Dan to do what he wants. At the same time it’s all too good.

“Found some tumblr essay?” Phil asks.

He has to break the silence because Dan won’t. Dan does look at him then, but only for a moment. A haste glance before his eyes focus back on the screen and he readies his posture again, sitting up straighter as if to shield himself in it.

“No, nothing,” Dan says.

“I need a pillow too, you know,” Phil murmurs.

Dan turns his head at that. His eyes go softer from the smile forming on his lips. He closes the laptop and puts it on the nightstand. Phil reaches out and finds Dan’s wrist, and from that Dan’s back presses up against Phil’s chest. Phil lets his chin tuck onto Dan’s shoulder. He places a kiss on Dan’s cheek. Dan doesn’t melt into it like he usually does. On the contrary, he just tenses further.

“Is someone feeling a bit stressed?” Phil whispers low.

“Aren’t you tired?” Dan responds.

His voice is clear and not matching Phil’s quiet whispers. He sounds so alert, strained.

Phil’s hand starts roaming up and down Dan’s chest and stomach. A slow, teasing movement that resounds in a long exhale from Dan.

“Phil,” Dan sighs, finally relaxing into Phil’s chest.

Phil holds him close, rubbing Dan lower and lower for what must be an excruciating amount of time for Dan until he fiddles with the hem of Dan’s briefs. He’s so hard. Phil has kept his touches innocent, but he can already feel how Dan’s underwear strain, making it harder to fit his hand under the material.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan groans, “Please.”

“That horny, huh?” Phil asks. “So neglected.”

Dan sighs a small whine. He puts his hand on top of Phil’s where it’s still simply lying flat on the bottom of Dan’s stomach, between his skin and his pants. Dan doesn’t urge his hand down, though. He simply rests it on top of Phil’s apprehensively. Muscles tightening, fingers fiddling.

Phil switches the position of their hands and puts his on top of Dan’s. He’s the one to lead it down, to breach the stiff cock there. Phil breathes harder. He would love to make Dan come now, but he won’t. He could allow something else, though.

“Really want to touch yourself, don’t you?” Phil says.

Dan groans as his hand slides on top of his cock. Phil positions Dan’s hand to squeeze around it. A couple of small strokes until he pulls his hand back. Dan hesitantly strokes himself slowly. It’s too dark to see much. Dan pulls his cock out of his underwear but all Phil can see is the sheet folding and unfolding with the pace of Dan’s strokes.

“That’s it,” Phil encourages. “Touch yourself for me.”

“Fuuck,” Dan groans, hand going quicker once permission is granted.

Phil’s cock is impossibly hard, pressing stiff against Dan’s ass. He refuses to move though. He simply revels in the needy jerks of Dan’s muscles, his quiet moans, and the hand stroking faster and faster under the sheet.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Phil murmurs.

Dan simply moans. He presses his ass up against Phil’s crotch, and the sensation is almost overwhelmingly satisfying. Phil can’t help but push forward, the small amount of friction too good not to chase regardless of his own want to wait. He can have this. This small thing.

“Tell me how it feels,” Phil says.

“So good,” Dan exhales, hand going quicker as he says it. “Feels so good.”

“Poor baby can’t even go a day without coming,” Phil grins.

Dan groans.

“Is this--?”

Phil stops Dan’s hand then, putting a stop to the movements. Dan shudders visibly. Phil can feel it against his chest. 

He wraps his hand around Dan’s cock and moves it slowly. He’s already leaked enough precum for the slide to feel wet and smooth. Dan croaks pathetically as he pushes into Phil’s hand. Phil smiles, excited, as he stops his hand yet again.

“More,” Dan begs.

He turns around, facing Phil, and pushes their mouths together by a hand desperately clasped on the back of Phil’s neck. Phil moans against his mouth. Their position shifts and their crotches align under the covers. Dan breathes harder, pushing against Phil. Phil pushes back eagerly. The desperation tingles throughout his body. It flows so effortlessly from Dan that Phil can no longer go unaffected.

“Please,” Dan sighs, “make me come.”

Phil inhales hard. It’s answer enough.

Dan pulls his underwear off and pushes himself on top of Phil, sitting up, crotches aligned. He stares down at him. Phil reaches towards the nightstand and clicks the light on. He has to see what he looks like, desperate and naked on top of him.

It’s beautiful. Dan, with hooded eyes and disheveled curls. All soft skin leading down to where he’s hard and aching against Phil’s underwear. Phil wraps a hand around Dan’s dick and strokes it lazily. Dan arches his back and pushes into it, a string of breaths coming relieved from his lips.

“Fuck, yes, more,” Dan sounds and pushes forward.

He steadies a hand on the headboard, looking straight down at Phil as he fucks into his fist. Their eyes locked, Dan goes with the painfully slow pace of Phil’s strokes.

“You really need to come now, don’t you?” Phil asks.

His voice is all breath. His voice is stuck in his throat. He’s achingly hard himself. He wants to push up and grant himself that friction, but he stops himself. It’s about Dan now. And how amazingly patient Dan is being.

“You’ve been so good,” Phil says. “So good.”

Dan’s breath hitches and he stops the movement against Phil’s hand.

“I’m gonna fucking--,” he says, but it’s too late.

Phil strokes fast and tight and Dan practically explodes in his hand, long ropes of come painting Phil’s bare chest. It’s like it won’t ever stop. So much of it pumping out of him like a flood, all the while Dan’s moaning and shaking until he loses his grip on the headboard and falls on top of Phil. Their mouths find one another’s and they kiss deeply. Phil moans against Dan’s mouth and Dan whines back. It’s beautiful.

“Fuck,” Dan says once he come down. “Phil.”

“I know,” Phil supplies.

They kiss more, until Dan’s hand finds Phil’s cock inside his boxers and he strokes him efficiently, just the way Phil likes it. It doesn’t take long until Phil bites into his bottom lip and comes against Dan’s hand. His ears filled with Dan’s long breaths and the back of his eyelids providing that beautiful picture of Dan tensing and relaxing as he came on top of him.

“Fuck,” Dan sighs. “You like at as much as I did, huh?”

“Yeah,” Phil answers.

They stay close, even if the easy slide of their chests will come to a stop and they really need to clean up. They will. Soon. For now, Phil wants to wait it out just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Like/reblog on [tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/182785337218/wait-it-out-pairing-danphil-rating-explicit) if you want to! :)


End file.
